


Tea Time

by MissCookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Sceptical Hermione, Talking, Worried Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCookiemonster/pseuds/MissCookiemonster
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has questions. Hermione might have the answers.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
I'm new here so I thought a little test run might be a good idea. English is not my first language and this is a good training opportunity :D I hope you still enjoy this little snippet - there might follow some more. Have a lovely day :)

There was something awkward about how he stood in the middle of her living room. The way he eyed her furniture, her books and especially her. It was an unusual situation, indeed. But Hermione saw no reason why she should give up on her manners.  
"Can I offer you something? A cup of tea maybe?", she asked and broke the silence that almost drowned her cosy little flat.  
Finally, he unfroze and showed her a forced smile.  
"I'd appreciate that. Thank you."  
'Served with even more awkward silence', Hermione muttered to herself while she put a kettle on. It was truly incredible, how the Malfoys always were so snobbish about their upbringing, but their behaviour was as enjoyable as sitting on a cactus. And she refused to get used to this. Hopefully, he would be gone soon and she could continue her "unworthy mudblood existence".  
One she quite liked and didn't want to get disturbed. And the man in her living room proved himself as a major disturbance. 

By the time she returned, he was still standing stiffly in the middle of the room. He probably hasn't moved a muscle.   
"Mister Malfoy, do me a favour and sit down! You are making me nervous AND annoyed, which is a terrible mixture."  
Her "guest" raised an eyebrow, probably not being used to being talked to like that. But at least he looked around and found an armchair that seemed to be worthy. Hermione rolled her eyes and did not hide her strained nerves. After she has served the tea, she sat down as well and stared back at the man in front of her. She still had no idea what on earth he wanted here and now it was his turn to clarify the situation.   
He took a sip of the tea but his facial expression did not reveal whether or not he approved of the beverage. Actually, his face revealed absolutely nothing. Well, it was not like she cared.   
"Thanks for welcoming me here. I may get to the point of this matter. Are you aware of the connection between my son and Miss Lovegood?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. How did he found out about their relationship? Didn't Draco refuse to tell his father? Probably this was one of Lucius Malfoys usual schemes and he tried to trick her.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr Malfoy."  
"Don't be ridiculous! You are a close friend of Miss Lovegood and are always well informed. So skip the pretending and answer me."  
Why did she let this man in? What got into her? Right now she could do something actually useful and not discuss the private affairs of a dear friend with a man who was at his best days a pain in the arse.   
"Mister Malfoy, if you already know more than I do, what's the point in asking me and stealing my time? If you are so sure about Draco's and Luna's arrangement, why bother asking me?"  
"Because I have some further questions and you might be one of the few I can turn to in this delicate matter. I already have confirmation concerning the relationship. I had a conversation with my son that does not clarify all of my concerns."

That was indeed a surprise. So Draco finally had the guts to confess. It was about time. Hermione was proud of him.   
"You do realize that this is not a business negotiation but a normal talk between two people, right? No need to be so formal. And I won't chitchat about my friends. Ask your son if you are so curious about his life. I am afraid that I can't help you with this matter."  
Hermione put down her teacup and waited for Malfoys next move. Back in the days she never would've dared to be so rude, but she was a grown woman now and Lucius Malfoy couldn't intimidate her anymore. The effect she caused was absolutely worth it.   
The man in front of her stared at her, eyes widened and apparently speechless. It took him a while to bounce back.   
"Miss Granger, I am not interested in your so-called chitchat. And my questions can't be answered by my son. I assure you that I have no intention of causing any harm. I am a worried father. Nothing more."  
He sounded surprisingly sincere and Hermione decided to at least listen to the man.   
"Alright. Ask away. But I can't promise you a satisfying answer."  
Malfoy nodded and took another sip of his tea.  
"I appreciate that. So you do know about the relationship?"  
"Yes, of course, I do. Luna is one of my best friends!"  
"How much do you know about the nature of this relationship?"  
What an odd question. She really wondered why he asked such a thing.  
"Well, it is a romantical relationship. They started out as friends and became lovers after a while. Why do you ask?"  
He nodded and ignored her question.  
"But how deep does this connection go?"  
"I don't know if I should answer this. It is their private relationship after all", she answered hesitantly.   
"Indeed, but I would really like to know the sincerity of the relationship."  
"I want to be honest, Mister Malfoy. This is probably none of your business. Draco is a grown-up man who can make his own decisions. Why are you interfering?", Hermione asked as careful as possible. She started to see this as a unique way of taking a peek into the mysterious brain of Lucius Malfoy. 

Again he raised his eyebrow and threw a displeased glance at her. For a second it looked like he was about to stand up and simply leave. But then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and answered her question:  
"He is my son, Miss Granger. I am deeply concerned. I don't know Miss Lovegood. I barely know anything about her family. But I know one thing: She has every reason to hold a grudge against me and my family. I think some healthy scepticism is appropriate. You have to admit that the relationship between those two is surprising and quite unusual."  
The man had a point and suddenly Hermione shifted into her problem-solving mode.  
"I understand your worries. I really do! But I can assure you, that Luna is one of the most kindhearted persons that ever walked the earth. She is upright, trustworthy and forgiving. I can promise you that her intentions are sincere and that Draco can be lucky to have her!"  
She hoped, that he believed her at least a bit. But yeah, she really understood why he was worried.   
"Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of insulting your friend...", he tried to explain himself, but was interrupted by Hermione.  
"I understand, don't worry. Maybe it would help you to meet her in person? Then you will see that this woman would never hurt your son on purpose. She might accidentally leave him standing somewhere because she saw something fascinating and got lost. But she would never deceive somebody."

After finishing her little speech Hermione realized, that she had gotten a bit emotional. She found herself standing in front of him and sat down again, taking a sip of her now cold tea.   
And there it was. She witnessed something she never thought was possible. Lucius Malfoy chuckled silently into his tea and it made him seem almost human.  
"Thank you, Miss Granger. Your judgement of this situation was indeed very helpful. Have a nice day."  
With these words, he stood up and disapparated out of her living room without giving her a chance to say anything.   
Hermione hesitated a moment but then she decided that she had to talk to Draco and warn him. 


End file.
